Fate's Decision
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: SM/FF8 Co-written with Lady Kaikyu! The girls face a startling accident one night and the fate of the future has altered their destinies once more.


Fate's Decision

By: Angel of Mercy and Lady Kakiyu

Prologue

Author's Notes: 

After much work...

 *off on the side both authors could be seen playing twister* 

A-chan: left hand on blue...

 And much diagnosing the possibilities of this fic....

*both authors could be seen drawing on a drawing board lil bunnies*

Kakiyu: Soo we can't have the bunnies because--they'll multiply.

A-chan: Exactly!

Kakiyu: So what do we place in substitude?

A-chan: Uh....*shrugs*

They have come up with something new for the multiple ficcies out there...

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy 8, so don't hurt me!  *runz and hides behind Lys*  Save me! *in all her armor glory with blade at her side becomes the human shield*

Dedication: To Lys, she has actually decided to put aside her other wonderful fics to write this fic with little old me!  Well…maybe the old part is Lys.  Just kidding!  *receives angry glare*  Hey I am not THAT old!

            There stood a darkened figure amidst the violet milky mists about it. With a staff curled tightly she knew it would begin. The trial. Even as everything was becoming distorted. An ethereal blinding light, stunning the guardian of time, squinting as those garnet never-ending depths focused on her surroundings. She was no longer at the time gates she had been accustomed to protect from any who stumbled upon them. Now there was an ivory milky mist about the very grounds. Even in the dome shaped room, everything white, from the pillars to the marble rounded table at its center. The staff pulled from her gloved delicate digits by an unknown force. She knew very well what would happen, with a sigh escaping her cherry supple lips, and she would face the consequences as they deemed fit. Tilting her chin upwards those enthralling eyes stared up at the council, who were arguing with the entities of superiority that reached their senior. One of them being the breathtaking queen of the moon kingdom who stood her porcelain digits curled into two small fists resting upon the white marble.

            There, there was her queen but even as she looked for a light of hope form her friend she knew she would get naught. Raising her voice to the very council of four, her silvery white locks tumbling down from two buns. "Council! You are in no right to intervene with the Moon Kingdom's reincarnated princesses and princes. It is an outrage. They have a destiny," her voice faltered only to turn towards Pluto her loyal confidant giving her a look of insolence, "...and just because of one they do not all have to pay." 

            "We have.." The smaller of the hooded children with honey depths started to say for one of the other the three to continue with eyes crimson than the life giving liquid. 

            "...the right..." 

            "...to do..."

            "...as we deem fit your highness." The last child of the council finished, true they seemed like children gleaming with innocence but their eyes told of another story. Their eyes told of great wisdom and age. For they were the four that created peace and order amongst the very gods when they fought within themselves. 

            Pluto could only turn her chin to the very mist floor, her hands bonded, green raven tresses resting upon her shoulders giving her the look of an innocent, and yet she felt lonely, and betrayed. She had to speak her part in this, "I only had to do what I thought best..."  Wincing inwardly she could feel them turn to her direction, maybe it was a bad idea to speak out. But it didn't matter anymore. That's when she heard the echoing footsteps of one coming closer. 

            Selenity could not stand there and gape when her dear friend had crumbled what she had accomplished to do so many eras ago, sapphire hues glared daggers at the soldier of time that stood in the very center of the dome, "What you thought best?! Trista do you actually know what you have caused?! What you deliberately d-"

            "ENOUGH!" Rang out a silvery voice filled with command echoing amidst for each murmur, arguments to cease only silence enveloped the dome structure. The shoes of the figure were the only things heard against the mist ivory marble. Four heads of the council and each entity within the domed room turned towards the figure standing with such dignity in the lighted entrance, a golden cloak hiding the features but each knew who it in fact was...Fate. The golden intricate stitched cloak seeming but liquid against the wearer. 

            "Fate! What are you doing here? No one has asked for your presence," Arious mother to the planet Mars hissed. 

            "I asked for myself and I say let the council take matter into their own hands. The destiny of these brave soldiers of light is still not yet predicted. Besides one in battle is the downfall of many if I recall." Standing behind the broken soldier of Pluto whose head was bowed, staring at the ground. 

            The council of four murmured with each other on the matter, and it was settled all three silvery child-like voices filled with innocence echoed throughout the domed room with the final verdict, "And we shall do as we planned in the first place. Destiny will be altered." 

            "B-but you cannot do that!" Sputtered out Queen Selenity. 

            "We do as we see fit m'lady." The boy with fiery waist length tresses and crimson eyes answered for the other three, which nodded. 

            Selenity gasped, no her daughter would not suffer through this because of her loyal confidant. She dropped to the very ivory milky mist floor on her very knees. Sapphire depths glittering with tears, "Please council reconsider and give merci to my daughter! She is so innocent. You cannot mean to place her through this!" But the council took no heed of the crying queen's words as one by one they left. The matter was settled, and the Princess of Pluto began to disappear in a trail of ebon sparkles back to where she belonged. Destiny as they knew it was altered.... 

@)~~~~~

            Sounds of giggling teens filled the small room as the night outside loomed with an everlasting darkness.  The glow of the moon littered across the grounds of the temple as the cherry blossoms flew with the ageless breeze.  They danced gently with the graceful rhythm of the wind and gently fell into the hands of the figure standing underneath their home.  Violet eyes stared gently up at the twinkling stars above as they told her the endless tales of their hidden secrets.  A gentle smile tugged upon her pale lips and held a fragile hand up to her lips as she blew them back into their world.  They twirled merrily into the night and Rei smiled brightly as she watched them flow away.  

            "Rei, come back inside!  Usagi is about to win the game and you need to see this!" Minako yelled as she suddenly came bounding down the steps of the temple.  Her feet sounded loudly against the hard wood and Rei turned her head to look at her blonde friend.  Her blue eyes shown in the light of the moon with a bright happiness and she suddenly seized the raven-haired girl's arm as she pulled her into the temple.  Rei squinted harshly against the lights from the temple and tried desperately to keep up with the blonde girl in front of her.  She stopped abruptly and saw her room door being slid open as Makoto suddenly pulled both of them into the room.  She laughed in spite of herself and looked around the room only to see Usagi and the other two Senshi who were pulling her.  She stared in confusion for a moment before turning to the other two Senshi in front of her.  

            "Where is Ami-chan?" she asked suddenly as she saw that her blue haired friend was missing.  The other two Senshi smiled and pointed over to the blue haired girl that slept in the corner.  Her glasses had fallen to the bridge of her nose and her blue bangs shadowed her eyes from the others.  A book was held loosely in her hands and her chest heaved in her gentle breaths as she was taken over by the endless sea of dreams.  

            "Ahhhhhhh noooooooo!!!!!!!!" a squealing voice came as the Senshi turned their heads to look at Usagi.  Rei just sighed and shook her head as she walked over to the television, which her PS2 sat upon.  She still couldn't believe that her father had even given this to her as a gift, he always had ignored her birthday and her all in its own.  Now he had called her to wish her a happy birthday and had even given her these expensive gifts in return for all the years of being away.  Her thoughts were interrupted as Minako was suddenly yelling at Usagi as the two pulled on the remote to take it away from one another.  She looked at the screen and saw the leader of the group, Squall, was running around in circles as the girls pressed upon the arrows on the remote.  

            "Give me the remote Mina!  It is MINE!!!!!!" Usagi yelled as she let go of the controller with one hand as she pulled Mina's golden hair.  Minako's mouth opened in shock and she leaned back as she kicked Usagi in the skin, but this only ended up in Minako's scalp searing with pain.  The blonde girl yelped and both went crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs.  

            "Cat fight!" Makoto yelled as her green eyes danced with laughter.  She suddenly picked up the controller from the ground near her feet and began to lead the group on the screen towards the lair of the evil sorceress, Ultimicia.  

            "Hey Mako, let me try." Rei suddenly said, as her eyes remained glued to the screen.  Her brunette friend smiled and handed her the controller with a playful look in her eyes.  She glanced at the blondes on the floor and noticed that they were looking at Rei ready to kill.  Their clothes were dishevel and their hair was tossed madly, Usagi's buns undone terribly and Minako's ribbon was half way undone.  

            "Look out Rei." Was the only warning Makoto gave as Rei was suddenly tackled by the two raving teens.  She instantly let go of the controller as if on instinct and Makoto snatched it out of her hands.  Rei thrashed against the limbs that were tangling with hers and tried to take hold of the controller once again, but she ended up placing her fingers tightly on the X button.  Minako and Usagi quickly followed and their fingers landed upon the O and square button.  Makoto had already had her finger upon the triangle button and all of them froze as the symbols upon their foreheads ignited with color.  Fear raced through their systems, rendering them into a hushed silence.  Their fierce eyes looked upon the screen as the world of the game suddenly swirled into a mass of colors.  The girls suddenly found themselves frozen, as their fingers remained pressed upon the button of the controller.  Rei felt a shockwave race through her body and she saw the others jolt in pain as the world suddenly went dark.

@)~~~~~

            A roar of frustration escaped his supple light pinked lips, he wasn't meant to do this kind of work. Now that Cid was off somewhere in constant traveling from Garden to Garden he was the one placed in charge.  After the sorceress Ultimacia was defeated a year ago, peace was finally attained. It wasn't fair, he should be out there enjoying that peace. But instead was here stressed out with paperwork, reading each progress the seeDs-to-be made; in a stuffy office nonetheless. 

            Too deep in his thoughts he accidentally tipped the black inkbottle and now the ebon liquid was soaking through very important papers he had to read and sign. Feeling the liquidy substance upon his very fingers, he looked down. FUCK! This was not Squall Leonhart's day.   He stood those cobalt eyes looking around rapidly in search for anything that could soak up the ink attempting to save the precious documents. His back turned from the desk abruptly stopping, facing the balcony. What he found was not indeed was he was looking for, but found much more than he bargained for...

            The woman seemed sound asleep or so Squall gathered. How the hell she had gotten to the tallest part of the garden was way beyond his reasoning. Hell, he was probably imagining the enthralling beauty there. Wearing only what seemed to be a crimson-ruby silken gown silhouetting upon the summer breeze. 

            Whoever she was made an enticing picture, her long smooth porcelain sculpted legs peaking from the liquid satin ruby skirts, and her waist length tresses covered her porcelain ethereal features. A doll, no wait, more than that, a nymph. With skin the color of crème that seemed fairer by the contracting mass of violet-black hair that tumbled beyond her shoulders, black liquid ink. Lips, lips which ever so lightly parted as she exhaled, reminding Squall of a ripe plum. 

            Those very cobalt depths took in every little detail of the woman who seemed to be in deep sleep. Yeah, he had to be dreaming, this was all a dream...

)@*%)*@)%*

            A leather-clad hand wiped the tiny crystal beads from his brow as he leaned up against a tree looming above.  It cast shadows over his figure and gave him slight comfort from the ever-eternal sun beating through the windows.  He tipped his cowboy hat over his eyes and sighed as he let Excalibur hang within loose, nimble fingers.  He swung it lazily by his side as the last creatures that remained in the area slowly crept away from him, the corpses of his latest victims being dragged along.  He sneered as he heard crunching of flesh being broken and high pitched squealing as the monsters were devoured by their own kind.  

            "Nasty bugs." Irvine muttered as he flipped his gun onto his shoulder.  He pushed himself off the tree and adjusted his hat just above his eyes.  His trench coat billowed slightly behind him and he sighed as he shrugged into the sleeves more fully.  He kept his eyes firm upon his destination as he kept walking forward towards the exit.  The image of a certain brown haired girl made him smile, but he lost the thought as he heard a sudden scream fill the air.  He stood in his place for a moment before he heard another one and indeed he pinpointed the feminine tone to it.  He immediately sprinted towards the sound and he found his heart beating in his ears.  He pushed past the many annoying braches and wild blooming nature surrounding him.  

            "Usa, help me!" a voice shouted as Irvine stopped into a small clearing as his boot lifted dust around him.  He looked around and saw nothing, but felt the earth moving with a fury and the wrath of war.  An ungodly roar sounded in the distance and he saw a blonde figure run through the bushes, her blue eyes filled with fear and crystalline tears cascaded down her cheeks.  Her golden hair fell out in two pigtails and her limbs were flailing everywhere.  She suddenly stopped near a tree and pulled out some type of wand as she yelled some incantation.  He blinked only once as she suddenly disappeared only to have a tree where she used to be.  He saw the tree shaking slightly and he found himself raising his gun, thinking of back to a year ago when the Sorceress had remained powerful and the creatures she brought with her wrath.  Another screaming interrupted him and he turned his head to see another blonde haired girl running towards him.  

            "Hey, who are you?!" he yelled as he held up his gun and got it steady to fire.  The blonde turned to him and tearful eyes and he froze as his hands began to tremble slightly.  The girl turned her head towards the trembling tree and a huge sweatdrop formed above her head as she mumbled something, but her voice got louder.  

            "So much help you are!  Usa!" Minako screamed just as a gigantic T-Rex jumped into the clearing.  The girl began touching her hips, searching through her pockets in search of something she apparently dropped.  The monstrous dinosaur towered over her and she could only feel the Angel of Death coming down upon her raising its large scythe.  The monster just stood the same spot for a moment, its beady eyes devouring her form as if waiting to taste her for itself.  She heard a cocking of a gun sounding off and immediately turned to see a figure in the shadows.  She saw a brilliant ray of sun reflect upon cerulean eyes that were narrowed upon the creature.  Her lungs were making it hard for her to breath as she continued to watch the silent stranger.  She saw the man turn his almost silver eyes upon her and she lost her footing as she fell to her knees.  The T-Rex roared signaling its strike, but the mysterious figure jumped from the shadows and stood in front of Minako.  

            "Run!" he yelled as he ran forward and began attacking the beast with several shots.  Minako could only stay on the ground and watch still not believing she had almost been eaten.  Her gaze suddenly went to the shaking tree that was her Princess and shook her head as she slowly descended towards her.  She heard the earth shattering steps of the T-Rex behind her again and turned to see the gleaming teeth about ready to devour its prey.  She couldn't find it within herself to scream, but suddenly was thrown to the side as she was wrapped in a strong embrace.  She looked up in time to see the man from before, auburn hair falling from the ponytail he adorned just moments before.  He looked down at her for a moment and his lips were parted as he panted from the exhaustion of saving this girl twice already.  His gloved hand lay gripped on her hip as he had her pressed firmly against him.  A sullen voice suddenly broke their moment and he looked to see that the nozzle of the T-Rex was touching the shivering tree.  

            "Nice dinosaur…good dinosaur." Usagi whispered as she began to fade into her normal self.  The dinosaur growled predatorily and opened its massive jaw, but Usagi only saw a flash of silver as its head suddenly rolled as crimson liquid stained her.  She screamed as the body fell with a massive thud, but soon disappeared from sight, only to leave its blood in the wake.  Usagi looked up and suddenly felt her heart grip and beat as cerulean blue met her ocean blue.  

            "Your just as bad as Chicken Wuss, Kinneas.  I must admit, you do know how to pick your women." He said as he looked Minako up and down, but frowned as he saw the embrace she was in.  He looked over at the trembling golden haired siren, but a cough came from the side as Seifer groaned in annoyance.                       

@)----------------

             A sigh escaped supple light pinked lips. Even as he stared out into the horizon the summer breeze caressing ever so lightly at his blonde tendrils. This was one of the many moment he enjoyed, tilting his stubborn chin towards the skies, the warm rays of the sun. Even the green swaying grass and silhouetting white blossoms about the air. He had more than plenty of time to enjoy it. 

              They had finally attained the peace they had desired. But now even this bored the young high spirited man who pondered. Calloused digits gracing the tribal tattoo he had on the very side of his face. Was he truly a 'weakling' as Seifer had deemed him? Even the name said brought a bitter taste to his tongue. True, peace was attained and the young SeeD was restless, restless because his very soul craved the excitement right in the middle of the heat of battle.  

            He stood determination etched within those very sapphire depths, he would train non-stop even it if killed him. He would prove to them all that he was no  'weakling' and most of all he would prove himself the very same thing. But what actually brought him out of his thoughts and back to the world he belonged to was a shimmering jaded light. Not only that but on the calming plain lands where no forest grew about stood one just before him. Odd, it seemed only translucent even as it manifested. Could it be another work of evil about? But he was caught off guard by the light, the emerald light. That beckoned him to follow, sapphire depths dulled, hypnotized almost by the seductive whisperings and singing. Such a beautiful melody. Taking each step towards the woodlands before him, how they had grown so instantly was unknown even to the hypnotized.  But the voice so sweet, melodious, it brought a shiver to the short tempered seeD. 

           And so he followed...

         Unbeknownst of the dangers that lied within but such a melodious voice beckoned him with each step forward.  The whispers and songs had ceased,  he blinked bewildered as to where he was. A clearing it seemed, the summer winds passing through each branch, cherry blossom trees, and willow trees swayed to the winds tasteful rhythm. Pink leaflets twirling about just for his cobalt pools to gaze intensely at a sleeping figure lying upon an intricately carved ivory oak altar. 

          The golden sunlight seeping through the canopy of banches just to hit directly upon the figure.  Lifting a blonde brow, certainly this seemed like a faery tale of some sort that he heard when he was a child with Matron.  The lying woman was breathtaking nymph seeming so vulnerable. With skin of ivory only to seem fairer by the mass of  copper brown curls that clung to her shoulders, framing that delicate face.

             Zell seemed in a trance as he stepped forward, just to get a better look of the wood nymph. That's when he noticed that she was holding onto an emerald blade, which seemed to be wielded from the prescious stone. Her dress being odd in it's self, emerald green sating skirts, intricately stitched with smaller heiroglyphic symbols matching the one of her forehead. 


End file.
